Camelias Rojas
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: "Porque lo que sentimos es amor apasionado, incondicional y duradero" DRARRY Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


_Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **PAREJA:** Harry x Draco

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un EWE? (¿Epilogo? ¿Cuál epilogo?), hay relación chico/chico; Así que están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS:** 1/1

 **RESUMEN:** "Porque lo que sentimos es amor apasionado, incondicional y duradero" DRARRY

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños, aqui les traigo mi participacion en este nuevo reto! Espero que les guste~ El Tema es: "Enemigos se enamoran"

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Camelias Rojas**

 _"_ _Terminamos"_

Aquella última palabra marcada con puntos suspensivos se repetía en su cabeza sin significado ni entendimiento de su parte más que un sordo zumbido en su oído estrangulando su corazón y quemando sus ojos.

Claro que lo veía venir desde lejos; pero con esa terquedad innata se negó a verlo y aferrándose con uñas y dientes a esa relación sin futuro ni sentido, esperó hasta que le dio de lleno en la cara.

¿Qué esperaba? Si debió de prever que una relación con Draco Malfoy estaba mal de buenas a primera. ¿Qué restaba hacer más que partir cada quien por su lado como siempre debió de ser? Dos polos opuestos de la misma moneda jamás podían estar juntos y ahí estaba el resultado.

Eran tan diferentes como el claro y oscuro, con ideas tan contrarias que siempre desencadenaban pleitos, peleas sin sentido, pullas, hirientes ofensas que simplemente no sabía cómo toleró durante tanto tiempo. _"¡Cinco malditos años! ¡Cinco!"_

-¡Si así lo quiere! ¡Que le den!- exclamó cerrando furioso su gabinete con sus cosas del trabajo.

Sus pocas cosas regadas por el suelo de su ahora desértico departamento dejaban ver todos los objetos y pertenencias que ya no estaban ahí, pues su dueño con su mejor gesto de desprecio se las llevó con un hechizo perfectamente acomodadas. Lo único que quedaba de él eran unas camelias rojas sobre la mesa. Unas trises flores sin aroma con un hechizo al parecer que les imposibilitaba marchitarse, y era todo.

Comprendía bien que había estado ocupado en largas jornadas por prolongados meses en su ambiciona de ser el auror en jefe más joven. Era obvio que su distancia, su cambio de prioridades le molestó al otro, pero realmente creyó que entre todas las personas, el entendería ese anhelo de ser el mejor… _"Pero no, prefiere hacerse el ofendido y salirse por la tangente"_ se dijo apretando las manos en puño.

Había pasado una semana desde su fatídico encuentro que marcó la gota que derramó el vaso que dio paso a la inminente separación. _"Todo por el estúpido día de san Valentín"_ murmuró recargándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

No era su primer san Valentín junto, pero si pareció el primero que desapareció de su radar de tan ocupado que estaba. Estaba agotado, con casos lloviéndole a raudales, pendientes acumulándose en su escritorio, era obvio que no tenía cabeza para celebrar.

-Incluso me disculpé…- murmuró.

Vaya que lo hizo, pero poco sirvió para Draco, quien fulminándole con los ojos de gris invernal lo empujó a un lado exclamando "Eres de lo peor Potter". Esas cinco palabras que desataron todo el caos de palabras, blasfemias y demás cosas que hervían por salir, pero que en ese momento con la cabeza más fría ya no sentía tanto.

Sí que todo parecía realmente destinado al fin después de tanto prolongarlo, alargarlo y tratar de remendar los platos rotos. Esos minutos de silencio que se prolongaban desde hacía una semana y que Draco no hacia ni el esfuerzo de detenerlo.

-¡No iré a rogarle!- rezongó cruzándose de brazos -Ni que quisiera que vuelva...-

Siempre era el primero en dar el paso y dar su brazo a torcer. Estaba cansado de ser siempre quien buscaba la reconciliación haciéndole ver que era al único que le importaba esa relación sin sentido.

¿Cómo es que llegaron a enamorarse?

Desde la escuela su relación siempre fue de odio y desprecio, con sus personalidades marcadas, reacias a tener una relación diferente a la que ya mantenían de enemigos jurados sin nada conmensurable entre ellos.

Claro que todo cambio cuando por asares del destino tuvieron que cruzar nuevamente camino en la academia y pulir su trato. Poder saludarse e incluso entablar una conversación como dos personas civilizadas fue algo nuevo por probar. Conocerle con el día a día, simpatizar por su punzante mordacidad, disfrutar la respuesta del sarcasmo contra su propio sarcasmo, su ácido humor, sus riñas inteligentes e incluso los desplantes de diva que solían sacarle más de una sonrisa.

Descubrir que era más de lo que esperó y de lo que le dio crédito, que podía llegar a él de esa manera de ser tan franca sin ningún recato en su sentir y pensar, aunado con su desbordante cinismo, una dulzura secreta de empatía, solidaridad y amor que procuraba esconder a la mayoría fue algo que lo noqueó por completo.

Descubrir que "Malfoy" ya era "Draco", que siempre sus pies se movían en automático buscando su compañía, sus ojos pendientes de todo lo que hacía; esperando paciente sus respuestas, su poca delicadeza al hablar y su nulo deseo de lisonja que le profesaba.

Podía advertir en cada fibra de su ser aquello que sentía y que le transmitía. Era absurdo lo sabía, pero cuando alargó la mano para tomar la de Draco y este no la rechazó, supo que eso era lo que deseaba.

Si bien su relación era tan caótica con sus tendencias al cálido y frío, con ese amor extraño que los motiva a discutir y pelear por todo a su paso. Era claro que al ser ambos de temperamento pasional, al chocar las personalidades se desataba una tormenta, sin embargo; cuando llegaban a estar en la misma sintonía, las chispas saltaban y era como si todo su mundo fuera esplendoroso y no pudiera estar mejor.

-Ya ni siquiera tiene caso llorar por lo perdido…- se dijo recargando la cabeza contra el vidrio de su departamento, ahí donde podía ver las nubes grises aglomeras y que llovía a cantaros en el exterior tal cual se sentía en su interior.

 **-*¨€ï3¨*-**

Sin querer sentirse más desdichado de lo que quería, decidió tomar un poco. Aunque la soledad y el alcohol nunca era una buena combinación, no podía importarle menos en ese momento. Extrañaba a Draco; ese sentimiento de ser miserable y amar con locura. Ir de los extremos de un momento a otro.

-Pero él dijo que terminamos…- suspiró dejándose caer sobre la silla que hacia exactamente una semana que no tocaba.

La mesa intacta con las flores imperecederas sin desprender ni una sola fragancia, pero tan bellas como debió de ser su primer día de nacidas. Tomó una de ellas para contemplarla más de cerca; ni siquiera comprendía porque Draco compraría flores al no ser afecto a ello.

Con curiosidad notó una pequeña nota dorada escondida entre los tupidos pétalos rojos. Era tan pequeña, doblada con minuciosidad que no creía haberla visto con anterioridad. Sintió el corazón estrujarse en su pecho al notar que se trataba de una carta con una pulcra letra tan conocida, que las palpitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Tuvo que contener la respiración.

 _"_ _Harry (Quise poner "para mi querido cara rajada" pero creo que quedaría mucho más cursi de lo que planeé esta carta):_

 _Ok. Sabes que no soy una persona muy romántica ya que ¿para qué serlo si aquí estas tú? Con tus tontos detalles invaluables que haces todo el tiempo simplemente porque nacen de ti… sin embargo sé que en estos días has estado muy ocupado por las boberías de tu trabajo, puesto que insistes en ser el señor todo poderoso que lo puede todo (como si no hubiera más subordinados mequetrefes además de ti para hacer las cosas); suponía que a estas alturas deberías de comprender que no hay nadie mejor calificado que tú para ese preciado puesto que aspiras, por tanto, tienes que darle el tiempo al tiempo y ser paciente para obtenerlo, ya que nada obtendrás si eres precipitado._

 _Volviendo al tema, espero que no estés muy cansado para celebrar un rato en una cena en este día de san Valentín (mira a quien le salió lo romántico ¿Quién lo diría verdad?) sé que no será la gran cosa, pero pensé que seguro te daría gusto una amena comida (seguro pedirás estofado para atragantarte como troglodita, que horror), un poco de vino (vale, whisky de fuego porque el señor dice que el vino de elfo sabe feo) y mi maravillosa persona dispuesta escucharte por largo rato sobre tu día. Supongo que será de tu agrado ya que te gustan las cosas simples y seguro esos ojos tuyos brillaran ante mi gran idea._

 _Bajo el jarrón hay un traslador que se activará a las seis y estará disponible hasta las ocho, espero que esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes sobre los hombros entienda como usarlo… y antes de que te lo preguntes, sí; esas flores son tuyas ¿y sabes que significan? "Me siento orgulloso de que me hayas elegido a mí, te querré siempre" un poco cursi si me lo preguntas pero ¿sabes qué? Es justo lo que siento y no lo digo porque haya bebido (bueno, un poco, pero fue para la inspiración)._

 _Creo que es la carta más larga que he escrito en mi vida. Te espero ansioso._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Draco."_

La carta tembló en sus manos antes de caer contra el suelo. ¿Cómo no lo encontró antes?

-Soy un idiota…-

 **-*¨€ï3¨*-**

Poco le importó el infernal clima del exterior con su descendente temperatura que calaba hondo ni la gélida lluvia gruesa que golpeaba su cuerpo; tenía que llegar donde estaba Draco.

Sabía de la existencia de su departamento de soltero pues pese a vivir juntos, muchas veces entre las innumerables discusiones que vivieron a lo largo de esos cinco años, aquel lugar fue su refugio y fortaleza de donde tenía que ir a buscarlo, razonar con él y sacarlo de ahí; por lo visto esa ocasión no era la excepción.

Era un grandísimo tonto y lo sabía, pero lo que no entendía era ¿porque Draco no se lo dijo? ¿Porque no se lo echó en cara como siempre acostumbraba? ¿Por qué no le dijo que planeó algo lindo para ambos y por su propia imbecilidad de no ordenar sus prioridades lo dejó esperando cinco horas?

Era obvio que su relación era tan improbable con una alta probabilidad de caer en el fracaso, pero por cada preciado momento como aquel hacia que valiera la pena tratar de mantener a flote su amor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter?- cuestionó nada más verle de arriba abajo claramente ofendido por que estaba empapando de lluvia su elegante tapete que era el único que le daba la bienvenida -¿se te perdió algo?-

Su corazón latía desbocado por la carrera, por tantas cosas que quería decir, pero más que nada por el simplemente hecho de verle ahí de frente con su cabello platinado rosando suavemente sus hombros, sus grises ojos escondiendo sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

-No debemos estar juntos…- fue lo primero que pudo decir. El rubio rodó los ojos torciendo el gesto –todos lo saben, lo dicen, incluso nosotros sabemos que allá afuera hay alguien mejor para nosotros…-

-Wow, que inteligente reflexión, pero bien pudiste hacerla en tu casa-

-Cállate y déjame terminar- lo miró con gesto ofendido, pero poco podía importarle, tenía que decirle lo que estaba pensando –pero ¿sabe porque seguimos aquí tropezando el uno con el otro en esta relación que todos tachan de sinsentido?-

-¿Por qué somos unos completos imbéciles?-

-Porque lo nuestro no es perfecto, ni tiene que serlo. Es ideal incluso en su imperfección pues es justo lo que ambos necesitamos. Tal vez no seamos lo suficientemente maduros para afrontar nuestros problemas como personas adultas, pero siempre tratamos de solucionarlo por nuestra cuenta, a nuestro tiempo…-

-¡No jodas Potter! ¡Esto es un absurdo círculo de fallo y error que no tiene fin! Tú te esfuerzas, es muy cómodo para mí, luego todo sale mal. Me esfuerzo, me exaspero por tus tonterías, te mando a la porra y todo el ciclo se repite. Nada cambia. ¡Somos dos personas muy diferentes que no tienen un futuro juntos!-

-Draco…- se acercó lentamente al ver que bajaba la guardia y temblar de impotencia. Podía ver a través de su máscara. Estaba sufriendo casi tanto como él mismo, podía percibirlo.

-¿Por qué demonios te sigues esforzando? ¿Por qué no mejor lo olvidas y cada quien sigue con su vida? ¿Porque?-

-Porque no puedo hacerlo y tú tampoco-

-¿Qué ahora vas a recitar la tontería de "tú me complementas" o "tú y yo somos uno mismo"?- ironizó con esa acidez característica que aunque muchas veces por su desbordante hiel detestaba, lo adoraba sin razón.

-No.- contestó llanamente –no puedo olvidarlo ni dejarlo de lado porque, aunque es tan absurdo lo que sentimos, tan extraño como del odio llegamos al amor y como a pesar de todo pronóstico haces de mi vida algo especial- los ojos grises lo miraban fijamente tan claros que parecían que de un momento a otro se humedecerían –prefiero estar furioso contigo cada día de mi existencia sabiendo que estás ahí a mi lado esperándome con uno de tus sarcásticos comentarios... a estar sin ti lo que resta de mi vida…-

Draco hizo un puchero dando un golpe en el marco de su puerta.

-Por tonterías como esas haces que me sea imposible odiarte…- bajó la mirada siéndole imposible mirarlo. Harry notó el rubor en sus orejas y supo exactamente lo que sentía Draco que era lo único que no podía ocultar por más que lo intentara, por más indolente y frío que intentara ser y eran sus propios sentimientos siendo correspondidos.

Aprovechó su oportunidad para rodear su cintura con sus brazos y sentir su calor tan entrañable, empaparse de su aroma que tanta falta le hizo en esa larga semana.

-Hum, sigues empapado…- bufó lanzándole un rápido hechizo para secarlos a ambos y frunció el ceño -Aún estoy muy molesto contigo, Potter-

-Lo sé- murmuró Harry con media sonrisa –lo siento muchísimo por perderme tan hermosa sorpresa…-

-Y deberías, porque no es algo que vuelva a hacer en un futuro. Con una vez bastó- rodó los ojos desganado.

-Ciertamente es una lástima, pero siempre tendré esto para recordar ese precioso gesto de tu parte- con suficiencia le enseñó la carta y notó el reconcomiendo en los ojos del platinado que puso los ojos de plato.

-Estaba demasiado ebrio. Son puras tonterías…-

-Ciertamente, pero sigue siendo mía… además dicen que los ebrios y los niños dicen siempre la verdad…-

-Potter…- siseó amenazante.

-Yo también te amo Draco- sonrió radiante ante la mirada de derrota del rubio quien no podía estar mucho tiempo molesto pues cuando Harry besó sus labios, este le correspondió sin apartarlo.

-Engreído…- murmuró sonriendo contra su boca, disfrutando de su cercanía que trepaba en ardoroso deseo.

El amor que sentían era más fuerte que todo el dolor y pesar que pudieran causarse más adelante, sabía que podrían sobrepasar cualquier problema que se les cruzara si tan solo ambos seguían creyendo en lo que tenían y que si podían ser fuertes, nada podría interponerse entre ellos.

-Feliz día de San Valentín tardío, Draco…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! Les mando muchos Besitos~ Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
